Diskussion:Tarnvorrichtung
Der Artikel bringt aus dem Stand sehr viele Informationen und Referenzen zu Episoden und Filmen. Das wollte ich mal loben. :-) -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 21:53, 24. Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- : ''Verschoben von Memory Alpha:Seiten die Aufmerksamkeit brauchen -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 10:01, 9. Mär 2005 (GMT) Es fehlen noch Abschnitte zu den Tarnvorrichtungen der Suliban und anderer Kulturen aus ENT, sowie spezielle Tarnvorrichtungen, wie die des Planeten Aldea... -- Spocky 18:39, 24. Feb 2005 (GMT) Non-canon Infos Ich entferne mal den Hinweis zu den klingonischen Bird of Prey in ENT, da diese ja keine Tarnvorrichtungen hatten. -- defchris 23:40, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) Heißt canon nicht auf Deutsch "Kanon"? --84.131.8.113 23:48, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Schau ins Wörterbuch! Die Frage, wie/ob wir "canon" übersetzen hatten wir schon vor langer Zeit. Bis jetzt hats noch jeder in der Sprache gesagt, die er am besten kann. :-) -- Florian - ✍ talk 14:21, 21. Jun 2005 (UTC) Kanonfehler "In Bezug auf die Tarnvorrichtung gibt es leider einige Kanon-Fehler in Star Trek: Enterprise, da in TOS: "Spock unter Verdacht" erwähnt wird, dass vorher nie eine Tarnvorrichtung gesehen wurde." Wenn diese Tarnvorrichtung noch nie gesehen wurde, muss es doch nicht automatisch heißen, dass es sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gegeben hat. Sie könnte doch trotzdem schon vorhanden, bzw. in der Entwicklung sein ?? --D47h0r 11:15, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Es geht wohl darum, daß die Tarnvorrichtung in der TOS eine "überraschende" Technik war, was keinen Sinn ergibt, wenn Archer und Co. schon 100 Jahre vorher sowas gesehen haben (vom irdisch-romulanischen Krieg mal ganz zu schweigen - warum sollte die Tarnvorrichtung da nicht eingesetzt worden sein). Das hat aber erstmal nichts mit der Frage zu tun, ob es sie schon früher gegeben hat. --Memory 17:20, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Aber dann wäre es doch nur ein Sinnfehler, da hätte man bei ENT die ein oder andere TOS-Folge berücksichtigen müssen. Man hätte dann vielleicht sagen können, das die Tarnvorrichtung im Bezug auf TOS noch nicht vorgekommen ist und nicht allgemein im Bezug auf die Zeitlinie. --D47h0r 17:26, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Naja ok, man könnte es auch "Kontinuitätsfehler" nennen. Und bisher gilt, daß TOS und ENT ''eine Zeitlinie ist (wie das auch immer gehen soll...) --Memory 18:18, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) Die Episode lief ja vor gut einer Woche wieder als HD-Version im US-Fernsehen und wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist Spock das Prinzip einer Tarnvorrichtung sofort eingefallen und hat es Kirk mit "bending light" erklärt, sowie dass der Vorgang eine erhebliche Energiezufuhr benötigt. Also ganz unbekannt wird die Technologie in TOS nun nicht gewesen sein. Zudem haben sich die Romulaner nach dem irdisch-romulanischen Krieg komplett zurückgezogen und tauchen jetzt zum ersten Mal nach mehr als 100 Jahren auf. McCoy will einen Angriff auf das romulanische Schiff energisch verhindern, da er die alten Daten in der Bibliothek, welche Spock für seine Analysen benutzte als "Mythen und Legenden" interpretiert... Einen Kontinuitätsfehler sehe ich wenn überhaupt nur darin, dass McCoy so wenig der Datensicherung vertraut. 23:25, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) Fehler im Artikel Unter Suliban steht: Es gelang ihm jedoch, diese Technologie auch in eines der Shuttles einzubauen und so Captain Archer und Lieutenant Reed auf dem Planeten zu befreien (ENT: "Der Kommunikator"). Meines Wissens nutzte er doch nur das vorhandene Zellenschiff und baute die Vorrichtung NICHT in ein Shuttle ein.--Gono 08:28, 2. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Han den Satz mal entfernt --Gono 14:46, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wissenschaftliche Aspekte "Demnach sollte ein getarntes Raumschiff eine meßbare Verzögerung in der Lichtausbreitung herbeiführen." Zumindest in der TOS machen sich getarnte Schiffe durch ein Verschwimmen des Hintergrundes bemerkbar. Das könnte doch als Auswirkung des Verzögerungseffektes interpretiert werden. 84.138.55.5 23:18, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) :ich bin ohnehin dafür den ganzen absatz zu löschen da er sich auf eine Aussage aus einem Nicht-Kanonischen Buch bezieht. Außerdem könnte man sagen das es Nitpickerei ist. Einwände?-- 14:17, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :: Natürlich gibt es Einwände, da es hier schließlich um einen rein kanonischen Aspekt geht. --Mark McWire 14:18, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :im canon wird wo gesagt wie die Tarnung funktioniert? was wird da genau gesagt?-- 14:20, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :: SPOCK: Invisibility is theoretically possible, Captain, with selective bending of light. But the power cost is enormous. aus . Zu deutsch: „Unsichttbarkeit ist theoretisch möglich, Captain, mit der gezielten/selektiven Beugung/Krümmung von Licht. Aber es würde sehr viel Energie benötigen “ --Mark McWire 14:27, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :und wo siehst du da jetzt genau ein Problem?-- 14:28, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :: Ließt du eigentlich auch vor, was du löschst? (*grins*). Also 1.) Wenn das Licht um das Raumschiff herumgekrümmt wird, ist es im getarnten Raumschiff natürlich dunkel, da kein Licht mehr den Innenraum erreichen würde. 2.) Da Sensoren und Augen zur Wahrnehmung von Licht dieses in den Rezeptoren absorpieren, nimmt natürlich die Lichtstärke ab.. ein Mensch ist ja z.B. komplett lichtundurchlässig. Würde die Tarnung ein Teil des Lichtes hindurchlassen, damit die Insassagen die Aussenwelt sehen können, würde man feststellen, dass hinter dme Raumschiff weniger Licht ankommt als vorne "dagegengeflogen" ist. 3.) Wenn das Licht (oder Neutrinos oder sonstige Strahlen oder Partikel) um das Raumschiff herumgelenkt wird, legt es einen größeren Weg zurück, als wenn es direkt durch das Raumschiff hindruchfliegen würde. Dadurch würde es auch eine längere Zeit benötigen, da es ja nicht schneller werden kann als die Lichtgeschwindigkeit und diese Zeitdifferenz würde man eventuell feststellen können, womit man weiß, das da ein getarntes Objekt vorhanden ist. --Mark McWire 14:37, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :also, ich habs schon gelesen aber ich wette, und das ist keine wissenschaftliche Erklärung, sondern eine klassische Science-Fiction-Erklärung: es gibt eine Technologie die dafür sorgt man trotzdem sehen und scannen kann. und diese Verzögerung von der du redest, da würde ich unserem anonymen User oben zustimmen-- 14:43, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :: Es ist nunmal simple Physik, das zur Wahrnehmung von Strahlung diese absorbiert werden muss. Wenn eine Tarnvorrichtung verhindert, dass irgendeine Strahlung das Raumschiff erreichen kann, dann ist das so, wie wenn man alle Strahlungsquellen plötzlich entfernt hätte, man würde nur noch einen absolut schwarzen lichtlosen Hintergrund sehen. --Mark McWire 14:48, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)